


The Tourist

by LadyHallen



Series: Fon x Harry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chinese Food, Crossover, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Genderbend, Spice Levels are an actual thing, Tourist Harry, man this fic made me hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: He didn't know what it was about this tourist that made him help her, just that she needed help and she was polite about it.
Relationships: Fon (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Harry Potter
Series: Fon x Harry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104401
Comments: 20
Kudos: 377





	The Tourist

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: Everyone has wild theories about how the two first met, but it ends up being something completely normal? Example: Meeting at a tea house or something?

There was a confused looking tourist reading the menu and while Fon would usually leave tourists alone, this tourist was glaring at the menu and parsing through her notes, all the while her stomach growled in hunger.

Fon may dislike tourists, but here was one trying her best and not forcing everyone around her to speak her native tongue. He felt a bit fond, looking at her notes and the dark head bent over it.

“Excuse me,” he said, starting with English. “But do you need help reading that menu?”

She looked up and Fon almost startled at the lovely green eyes she had. “Oh, thank you!” she exclaimed with a lovely smile that left him a bit dazed. “I didn’t want to bother anyone, but I was getting a bit hungry.”

Her stomach let out a timely growl that made her blush and Fon smiled, holding back laughter.

“What do you want to order?” he asked.

“What do you recommend? I just arrived today and I haven’t really tried Chinese food,” she explained.

Fon looked at her, and ordered. They were usually what he ordered when he was in the restaurant, but he added Wonton soup. If he just got off a boat, hot soup was great.

At one point, he realized… “What’s your spice tolerance at?” he asked.

“Not high,” she admitted without shame.

He and the waitress exchanged speaking looks and she nodded. Her dish would probably come back with less spice. She was a nice tourist and they didn’t torture nice tourists with spicy dishes. They wanted them to come back.

“I forgot to introduce myself,” she said with a smack on her forehead. “I’m Harry.”

“Fon,” he said.

She shook his hand firmly. He noted the calluses and the sturdy grip.

They talked and he admired her ease in drawing him into conversation. She was shy, but she wasn’t ashamed to try new things.

When the food arrived, she dived immediately into the soup, and he patted himself in the back.

After they argued over the bill good naturedly, he eventually asked her. “What brings you to Ghuangzhou?”

She sighed. “Business, unfortunately.”

He leaned forward, making her look up in surprise. He had kept his polite distance from her the entire time. “Any chance of mixing it with pleasure?” he asked in a low voice.

She blushed and bit her lip but she didn’t look away from him.

Well. That wasn’t a no.

Fon smiled.

.

* * *

.

Later, when the hotel room exploded in a mess of debris and scattered glass, Fon shook his head ruefully.

Tourist indeed, he mused. He watched her take down the would-be kidnappers efficiently and felt that old simmer of want and heat light up in him.

Yes, he really did like her. Only time would tell if she would be _compatible_.

**Author's Note:**

> The entire time I was writing this fic, I was suffering from Craving Chinese Food....


End file.
